Happy New Year, Joe!
by Kawaii Dragoness
Summary: OK, I know it's very late, but still...I wrote this *after* the ball dropped here in NYC! Could you blame me? Anyway, Sora and Joe visit Mimi for New Years'. You know that a Jyoumi author can do *anything* with this.... So read! ^_^


Happy New Year, Joe!  
By Kawaii  
  
Notes: Finally, a Mimoe! This one's a little odd...it takes place in 02, during the Crest of Kindness saga. Since that part of the series focuses around the new characters, this is what happens to the old guys left out. So enjoy! ^^ Oh yeah...this in no way gives any hints of Sora and Michael...for many reasons. (mumbles: Taiora forever, baby!) OK...I'd better stop ranting...bye, have fun, and R&R. ^^  
  
Summary: Joe and Sora go to NYC to visit Mimi for the new year while Tai, Matt, and Izzy camp out...what happens as the ball drops?  
  
********************  
  
"Hi, you guys! Welcome!" Mimi said to her old friends Joe and Sora as they came in to her Manhattan brownstone.   
  
"Hi, Mimi!" Sora said. "Nice place you have here!"  
  
"Thank you," Mimi said.   
  
"It's nice to see you again," Joe said. He had proposed the trip, having missed Mimi so much.   
  
"It surely is nice to see you again too," Mimi said. "Sit down, enjoy yourself...do something. I've got some food if you want it, and later we can see the sights."  
  
"It's much too bad the others couldn't make it," Sora said as she sat down to start drinking the tea and eating the crackers on the coffee table. "Tai, Matt, and Izzy had to help the new Digidestined while they're out looking for Ken."  
  
"Oh, really?" Mimi asked, pouring her own tea. "What happened? Tell me!" Joe and Sora went on to tell the story, between nibbles of crackers and sips of green tea. Mimi was wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, I wish I could help, especially since they don't really know what exactly they're doing," Mimi said. "Hmmmm...I wonder...you guys came at the right time. Later this week, on Thursday, we could go to Times Square and watch the ball drop downtown."  
  
"I've heard that's really exciting to see live," Sora said, with a grin. "I'd love to go. What about you, Joe?"  
  
"Urm...I don't know. It's going to be really cold, and I don't want to catch a cold or something. But still...I don't want to be alone in this house either. So I'll go." Joe said.   
  
"Then it's settled! We'll have lunch now, and I'll show you around town using the subways. Then, on Thursday, we'll see the ball drop!" Mimi said.   
  
"Are those subways really as bad as they sound?" Joe asked. "Don't they have strange people on them, and they're really dirty?"  
  
"Oh, it's not really that bad," Mimi said. "You see, the subways don't cost much to be on. A lot of people ride them, sometimes. It only costs $1.50 to get on...not much. And you get free transfers, too. Besides...strange people are everywhere! Even in Odaiba...there are trains there, too, and anybody can ride those too. I'll take you around, anyway. I know the subways like you guys know your apartment buildings. So it's not a problem at all."  
  
"OK, I guess," Joe said. "What about the dirty part?"  
  
"Some stations are not so tidy, that's true, like the one at Lexington Avenue and 51st Street," Mimi replied, not skipping a beat. "But some are really nice. Most of the times, the nice ones are the ones you transfer in. Like...like Grand Central Station in midtown, or Times Square. Those are the most famous ones, and they are *really* nice. Don't worry, Joe! I'll take you around!"  
  
********************  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Welcome to Rockefeller Center, you guys! Enjoy!" Mimi said. "Give me your money...I'll rent the skates." Joe and Sora looked at each other, shrugged, and handed their money (recently changed to American dollars by money changers at JFK Airport) to Mimi. She walked to the booth, got some skates, and came back.   
  
"Here. We'll put our stuff in these lockers, and we'll skate with these skates. I've done this before, and it's really quite fun. Michael and Willis taught me when I first came to the US. They're regular visitors here...we might see them here too! And I know for a fact that they're going to be at Times Square on New Years' Eve...."  
  
Sora held on to Mimi's right hand. Joe held on to Mimi's left hand. They all had their skates on, and they walked to the rink itself. Mimi taught them to glide and to work the skates, as well has how to apply the brakes. When Sora felt comfortable enough, she let go of Mimi and started to go on her own. Sora glided with ease as she skated off. "Mimi, look at me!"  
  
"Great job, Sora! When Joe lets go, I'll teach you how to spin!" Mimi shouted back, bumping into a blonde boy as she skated. "Ow!"  
  
"I'm sorry...Mimi! Hi!" Willis said in English. "Oh, whoops, konnichiwa. Ossu, Joe."  
  
"Ossu, Wallace," Joe replied.   
  
"Are you trying to learn how to ice skate?" Willis asked, slowly, in Japanese.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have to try you Japanese," Joe replied in perfect English.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just used to helping Mimi with her English by translation," Willis said. "Where are the rest of the destined?"  
  
"Tai, Matt, and Izzy are in Japan helping the new guys," Joe said. "Sora's out somewhere skating."  
  
"Oh." Willis said. Mimi and Joe skated off.   
  
"Joe, apply the brakes, before we crash into that wall!" Mimi said. Rather, Joe swerved off so that he found himself in front of Mimi, who was holding on to him for dear life and her back was to the wall.  
  
"Sorry, Mimi," Joe said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, at least we didn't crash," Mimi replied, sheepishly. "Thanks for it."  
  
"You look really nice, Mimi," Joe said.  
  
"Oh, do you think?" Mimi asked. "Why, thank you. You look pretty good yourself."  
  
********************  
  
Thursday night...  
  
"Boy, there sure are a lot of people in that station for this time of day," Mimi said. "It's not normally like that."  
  
"Mimi, wait up!" Joe cried, as he ran up to her. Behind him was Michael, chasing after him. When the two arrived, pooped, Mimi grinned.   
  
"You two survived," Mimi said, with a small chuckle. "I'm proud. Now, let's find a good spot." They did, right at the edge by the banister. Joe handed everyone some food, which was gobbled up in gratitude.  
  
"Mimi, why didn't you ever bring Japanese candy with you when you come back from Odaiba?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't usually get any," Mimi replied. "Joe here, however, is the son of a doctor. He's prepared for anything...even a person with diabetes."  
  
"That's a new one," Sora said, swerving her way into the group. "I didn't know that one. When did that come up, Joe?"  
  
"When...it's a long story," Joe said.  
  
"What happened? We've got, oh, twenty-nine minutes or so." Mimi said. "It's enough time to say a lot."  
  
"My older brother Jim came back from South America last year, being a transfer student, and he was diagnosed with diabetes a little while afterwards," Joe said, sounding a little hurt. It was as if it was painful to remember. "Everyone in the family was scared that it was in family lines, so we were all at risk. Whenever I travel, I have the candies with me in case I'm found to have it too...and also in case I'm traveling with Jim."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for you!" Mimi said, sadly. "Do the other destined know?"  
  
"Not a bit," Joe said. "I didn't tell anybody."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know a thing. Why didn't you tell us?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's painful to remember. I've lost a lot of my fears over the years after I stopped being a Digidestined, but still...this one's hard. I...I kind of want to battle it on my own."  
  
"I see," Michael said. He decided to change the subject. "Well, cheer up. What's your resolution this year?"  
  
"To find a way to help Jim," Joe said, serious. "That's what all my resolutions are going to be from now on unless a miracle happens and he's suddenly cured."  
  
"Mine is to see if I can be on two varsity teams at school," Sora said. "Oh yeah...Mimi, I'm now in both soccer and tennis."  
  
"Tennis, too, now? That's really cool! Congratulations!" Mimi said, happy for her old friend. "I want to master English and visit you guys in summer."  
  
"Mine...I don't know. I might want to master Japanese...." Michael said.  
  
"It might be helpful if I take you on a tour of Odaiba," Mimi said. "After all, I know that place better than I know the subways of New York. That says something."  
  
"That does say a lot, Mimi," Michael said. "Actually, that says too much."  
  
"Hmm...fourteen minutes until the ball drops." Sora said. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"A lot of things," Mimi said. "Oh look! It's Father Time and Baby Time! They're two puppets, supposedly of luck. They're made to ring out the old and ring in the new, literally."  
  
"Kind of like when they bring out the bells in Tokyo," Joe said. "They do it every year, and ring the bell eight times when the new year starts. It's a tradition."  
  
"Wow...." Sora said, staring at the puppets in disbelief. "It's so big! And there's so many people here!"  
  
"There's always a lot of people every year," Michael said. "I'd know. I come here every year, pretty much. And every year seems grander and grander."  
  
The puppets passed by, Joe and Sora oohing and aahing. Mimi's eyes shone brightly, and Michael simply grinned.  
  
"If you guys think that's a lot, watch what happens when the clock strikes midnight!" Michael exclaimed. "Father and Baby Time are pretty cool, true, but the ball itself is really great!"  
  
Suddenly, a street peddler came to them. "Do you want some stuff to celebrate with?" the man asked.   
  
"Gladly! I'll pay for this, you guys," Mimi said. She pulled out some money and got four long balloons, three party hats, a rainbow wig, four noisemakers, and a pair of 2008 glasses. Everyone took a balloon and a noisemaker. Sora, Mimi, and Michael wore the party hats. Joe was pretty embarrased, but put on the rainbow wig anyway as well as the glasses over his perscription ones.  
  
"Joe, you look fabulous," Mimi joked. Joe blushed.  
  
"Why did you get me all the special stuff?"  
  
"Because you're special to me, silly," Mimi said.  
  
"Really?" Joe asked, obviously blushing more furiously than before.  
  
"You thought I was attractive back in Digiworld...you did admit it to Gomamon, you know. You probably think I'm a cutie now in New York. Admit it, you like me, and I like you a lot too." Mimi said.   
  
Joe blinked in disbelief. "You do?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "I have for a long time, you know, and I still do." Sora and Michael blinked and stared at each other.  
  
"Mimi...and...Joe?" Sora asked.  
  
"It just happened," Michael replied.   
  
"29!...28!...27!...." The crowd screamed in delight, counting the seconds until the ball hit and it was the year 2008.  
  
"You...love me?" Joe asked, screaming over the crowd.  
  
"Yes, I do, I have for a long time, I just couldn't admit it before," Mimi said.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Mimi," Joe whispered into her ear. If it wasn't for him holding her close, she would have fallen over.  
  
"10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...." The crowd screamed. Michael accidentally knocked Mimi over, making Mimi and Joe kiss. Both were embarrased at the public display of affection, though neither let go until the new year was well under way.  
  
"3!...2!...1!...Happy New Year!" Sora screamed with the crowd in faulty English. She turned. Joe and Mimi were still kissing.  
  
"The new year has started with a bang for Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa," Sora said in Japanese, as if it was a news headline. "And that's better than fireworks!"  
  
Michael grinned. "I feel happy for her, but a bit sad too."  
  
"Understood. Joe and Mimi won't see each other again until summer vacation, when she visits Odaiba. But there is always reunions in Digiworld."  
  
Mimi and Joe let go. "Happy New Year, Joe." Mimi said, breathless. "Ai shiteru."  
  
"Happy New Year, Mimi." Joe said, grinning and blushing.  
  
Sora clapped. Michael clapped with her. Soon, the whole area around them was clapping as the confetti fell from the sky onto them. A newsman came in, cameras and all.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to the one with the orange hair and pink jacket?"   
  
"You mean Mimi?" Michael asked. "Mimi! Over here!" Mimi turned around.  
  
"Oh, hello," Mimi said to the camera. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and I'm just celebrating the new year with...um...an old friend of mine, from Japan."  
  
"You're Japanese-American?" the newsman asked. Mimi nodded.  
  
"That girl over there is Sora...she's also Japanese. Right here is Joe...so is he. Michael is over there, he's an American friend of mine. Joe and Sora are friends of mine from my birthplace, Odaiba. It's a Tokyo suburb."  
  
"So why is everyone clapping?" the newsman asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Joe asked, embarrased.  
  
"Actually, yes," the newsman said.  
  
"Well...it's a long story. I...I've fallen in love...and...everyone found out when we accidentally kissed at the stroke of midnight." Mimi said.  
  
"Wow, congratulations!" the newsman said. "Thank you, Mimi!"  
  
"Thank you! Now I've got my fifteen seconds of fame done!" Mimi said, grinning.  
  
"I have to go off. Thanks again, Mimi!"  
  
"Doo itashimashite," Mimi murmured as the news crew went off.  
  
"Ano...what now?" Joe asked.  
  
"We go back to my place, drink some hot chocolate, and snuggle up by a fireplace and tell stories and anecdotes," Mimi said. "Let's hit the subways!"  
  
"Nooooooo!!" Michael and Joe screamed, Michael in English and Joe in Japanese. They still got dragged into the subway station and got onto the subway together.  
  
"That was really exciting," Sora said to Mimi while sitting on the subway. "Thanks for bringing us over, Mimi."  
  
"Again, doo itashimashite," Mimi said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, Princess Mimi," Joe said in Japanese. "When will I get an opportunity like *that* again?"  
  
"When we get back, which will be soon enough," Mimi said. She giggled softly. "You really liked that, didn't you?"  
  
"Ano...." Joe said, trailing off. "I guess you could say that...."  
  
"So I guess I shouldn't apologize," Michael said. "I nudged you by accident, Mimi, and that caused...well, everything."  
  
"Oh, you'd better apologize, Michael," Mimi said in English. "Or else."  
  
"Omae o koroso...." Joe muttered under his breath.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry!" Michael said.   
  
********************  
  
At Mimi's apartment...  
  
"Mimi led Joe off somewhere," Sora said. "Probably up to her room. I don't know what will happen from there, but I surely don't want to know. And Michael...don't get any ideas about me. I'm still dating Tai, no matter what *you* think."  
  
"I didn't get any ideas," Michael said. "Why did you think that? And speaking of dates...how's Yolie?"  
  
"She's doing very well, and...hey, I got an e-mail!" Sora said, pulling out her beeping D3. "It's from Yolie!"  
  
Sora: Great news! Ken's no longer the Digimon Emperor. He just...resigned, so to speak. Wormmon got deleted, and he has the Crest of Kindness! This is amazing! Can't wait until you get back...got to go. Say hi to Joe, Mimi, Wallace, and Michael for me. Ja ne! -Yolie  
  
"Wow, Ken's got the Crest of Kindness?" Michael asked. "That's a new one!"  
  
"I know just what you mean, Michael," Sora said. "This is getting insane. Yolie had a crush on Ken...then Tai and I started dating. Then Joe and Mimi...and now...Yolie! This is insane!"  
  
"I know. What will the new year hold?"  
  
"Who knows?" Sora said. "All that I know is that by the time the year's over some people will be very happy. Happy New Year, indeed."  
  
********************  
  
Notes: Ta da! Glad you like it! Jyoumi 4eva! And I know, the Tai and Sora dating thing is from the Japanese version. Then, there's Kenlie/Kenyako..... ^^ Well, ja ne, and review (please)!  
  
Always and eternal,  
Kawaii  
  
R&R: The box below or kawaiimae@loveable.com. ^^ Ja ne! 


End file.
